Gir's day at skool!
by invaderscene411
Summary: Zim has a plan that backfires and causes him to switch bodies with Gir. Gir is happy because it will be his first time going to Zim's skool. But what happens when Dib notices Zim's personality change?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: this is kind of a long story. One of my longest right now, and it is a bit confusing if you don't pay attention I guess. But that's only me I don't know so please read and I hope you enjoy my invader zim story!

**THEME SONG OH YA!**

Zim and Gir are in the base underground. A squirrel and moose sits in front of them. The moose and squirrel are I different box rooms that are attached with wires.

Gir: I wanna say hi to the moose!

Zim: Finally done with this stupid machine! Now I will turn it ON!

Dib is up on the ceiling listening to Zim and watching the moose and squirrel.

Dib: (talking to himself) what does it do?

Gir: WHAT DOES IT DOOOOOO!

Zim: uhm, well Gir. You will see.

He presses a button the machine turns on and wires spark and then everything stops. The moose and squirrel walk out. Zim sets a bowl of acorns down, and the moose runs to the bowl, and tries to eat the nuts like a squirrel.

Zim: YES, Gir it worked!

Gir: aww, look at the little moose eating nuts, he sooooo cute…

Zim: Ya sure Gir…. ANY WAYS! Gir listen!

Gir: (eyes are red) Yes my master!

Zim: I will use this machine on Dib and a dog! Dib will be a dog and I will have no one to stop me when I really try to take over the Earth!

Dib is shocked. It's not a machine to take over the Earth, but a machine to switch bodies with a dog! He lets go of the ceiling by accident and falls to the floor.

Zim: Eh, what! Dib how did you!

Dib: Ow…

He gets up. Gir smiles at the moose, and Zim walks over to Dib.

Dib: okay, I'm okay. Let's go!

Zim looks confused

Zim: Go were?

Dib: Uh, Wait no were.

Zim: well that doesn't make any sense!

Dib: uh, okay… I thought we were going to fight or something?

Zim: Oh Ya, I guess we are….

Dib and Zim fight and Gir and the moose eat the acorns. Dib and Zim and pushing each other, and Dib pushes Zim into one of the boxes and the door closes.


	2. Chapter 2

Zim: AAAAAAA!

Gir: YAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dib: O.O uh…. Ya hay I'm just going to leave I guess uh.

Dib walks out, and Gir gets up.

Zim: Gir, help your master!

Gir: Okie-dokie!

He grabs the button that turns the machine on and walks into the other box. He presses the button. The machine turns on. Then stops, just like before. Zim and Gir walk out.

Gir: Oh great Gir, uh Zim…. Look at what you did!

Zim: I'm gonna go play with the moose!

Gir: uhg… Wait the machine if we just go back in it we will be in our own bodies again!

He walks over to the machine, before he walks in the box he notices, the machine has smoke coming out of the top and sparks are shooting out in every direction!

Gir: uhg, I'm going to have to fix it before we can use it again!

Zim: What you talkin' about!

Gir: This will take till tomorrow, Eh tomorrow is Monday, That means…. SKOOL.

Zim: YAAAAAAAAA I'M GOING TO SKOOL!

Gir: O.O Gir….. Uhg, Zim…. You have to act like me okay… Don't do any thing crazy!

Zim: Okie-dokie!

Gir: uhg…


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NEXT DAY**

Zim: I'm going to skool! And you have to stay home!

Gir: Yes….Zim, I know you've said that 100 times already now.

Zim sticks his tongue out like Gir does.

Gir: uhg, Zim just don't do anything or say anything weird, act like the humans!

Zim: I will!

Zim runs out the door.

Gir: Uhhhn….

Zim finally caches up to some other kids walking to skool, Dib is walking ahead of everyone with Gaz. Zim sees a kid holding a candy bar, he takes it and starts to eat it. Dib looks back at Zim who is coughing chocolate and still eating the candy bar.

Dib :(confused) Hay, Zim what are you doing?

Zim: I'M EATIN' THIS CANDY BAR YOU WANT SOME!

He holds the bar up in Dibs face, Dib backs away from the bar and closer to Gaz who is smiling to herself.

Dib: uh, no thanks….

Zim: Okie-Dokie!

They reach the skool and walk in.

**A FEW HOURS PASS**

Zim and Dib are sitting in the class room. Dib is glaring at Zim, confused; Zim looks over at Dib smiles and waves at him. The bell rings for lunch.

Dib: This should be interesting….


	4. Chapter 4

Zim gets up and walks over to Dib.

Dib: well, what do you want?

Zim: Nothing… I'm hungry!

Dib: alright then?

Zim and Dib walk out and into the lunch room. Zim/Gir looks all around at all the food; Muffins, potatoes, and some other things that don't really look like food. Zim jumps up and down and puts everything on his tray. Dib is staring at Zim. Zim is eating as much as he sits next to Gaz across from Zim.

Dib: What's wrong with him?

Gaz: shhhh, I'm almost done with this level.

Dib: I mean he doesn't like the food here but he is eating it like crazy today, and he hasn't even tried to fight with me. What's wrong with him?

Gaz: Why do you have to talk?

Dib: I think I'll go to his house to check on his evil.

Zim is still eating food and Dib pokes at his tray. Zim notices Dibs not eating anything, he walks over to him.

Zim: Hay you gonna eat that!

Dib: uh, no I guess you can have it.

Zim: YAAAAAAAAA!

He starts to eat the food. While Dib talks to himself. Zim pauses for a second.

Zim: Why do you talk to yourself!

Dib: uh, what!

Zim: I don't know!

Dib: uhm, okay… (Back to talking to himself) I wonder if water still affects him.


	5. Chapter 5

Zim is done with the food and the bell rings. Zim walks out and Dib fallows they walk out of the skool and down to Zim's "house". Zim leaves the door open and walks inside. He sits on the couch and watches the angry monkey show. Dib sits next to him.

Dib: Hmmmm, Zim what's going on? Like what happened to the whole "get out of my house Dib" or where's that little robot? The one that fallows you?

Zim looks at Dib.

Zim: Me and my masta?

Dib: no you and your robot?

Zim: Me and my masta! MY MASTA! MY MASTA IS WORKING ON THE MOOSE BOX!

Dib: What! You mean, you're the little robot! And Zim... The real Zim is stuck as a robot!

Zim shakes his head quickly yes

Zim: ya hu! My masta! He is workin' on the moose box!

Dib: that machine? The one he used yesterday on the moose and squirrel! He must be fixing it!

Zim: Ya I got to go to skool today!

Dib: uhu and that means if he can't fix the machine he will be stuck as a robot! THAT'S GREAT!

Zim: mhm!

Dib: uhm hay can I go see your master?

Zim: mhm fallow me!

Zim walks through the kitchen and jumps into the toilet Dib fallows him, they go down into Zim's base. Gir is working on the machine talking to himself. Dib laughs once they get to the bottom of the base and walk out. Gir turns around.

Gir: AAAAA! Gir I mean Zim what is he doing here!

Zim: he wanted to come see you! So I took him to see you!

Gir: Whhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyy!

Dib: Really, this is to funny!

Gir: oh really, how!

Dib: cause it just is.

Gir: HOW!

Dib: I just said, cause it just is, gosh whats your problem with listening?

Gir: HOOOOWWWW!

Dib: Okay, Whatever… any how…

Gir: Well I'm DONE Gir Uhg, Zim hop in the box!

Zim: say please!

Gir: uhg, PLEASE!

Zim: Now say it like you mean it!

Gir: PLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEE JUST GET IN!

Zim: okay, only cause you said please!

Zim hops inside the machine and Gir jumps in after him.

Dib: HAY, WAIT!

Gir: WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Dib: I was supposed to stop you!

Gir: oh ya well okay… Hay wait, Noooooo!

He jumps in the box and turns the machine on, the machine smokes and sparks fly…. BOOM! The machine explodes, Dib jumps out of the way covering his eyes. Zim crawls out of the metal pile, and gets up Gir stands next to him.

Zim: I think it worked, aha! It did! I AM ZIIIIM!

Dib: oh boy…

Gir: YAAAAAAAA!

Zim laughs Gir joins in and Dib leaves the house.

**THE END**


End file.
